


After Party

by poppyseeeds



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel-centric, F/M, Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Fluff and Smut, Lemon, One Shot, RFA Party (Mystic Messenger), Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseeeds/pseuds/poppyseeeds
Summary: The RFA party is too boring for MC and 707’s tastes- perhaps the old cleaning closet can fix that.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Kudos: 25





	After Party

“Good evening sir, welcome to the party,” MC said as the well dressed man entered the party hall.  
“Good evening ma’am, enjoy the party,” Seven echoed, shaking an old lady’s gloved hand.  
They’d been allocated door duty, greeting the guests as they arrived. Seven was a natural, it seemed, making conversation and kissing cheeks and shaking hands. MC wasn’t so great- at the most, she’d laugh at the guests bad joke before shooting Seven a look. He would just laugh at her bad acting.  
“How much longer do we have to do this for?” she begged quietly as she shook an attractive young mans hand. It was surprisingly pleasant not having to shake a wrinkled hand. “Enjoy the party!”  
“No idea. I haven’t seen Jumin in a while. He’s probably abandoned us here, L-O-L.”  
“Don’t say L-O-L. This is a formal setting, Luciel,” she said, laughing. “It’s alright. I don’t mind it, actually.”  
“Really? Were you not just complaining?”  
“I was, until I realised there were handsome guests,” she said, nodding to the guy who just walked in.  
“Ow. That’s low, even for you, MC,” he muttered.  
“I’m joking. It’s tolerable because at least I’m stuck here with you.”  
“Aw, how sweet,” he said with a smile before his face fell serious. “I’m gonna find that guy, and when I do, I’m gonna rip-”  
“Quiet, Seven. Evening, enjoy the party,” MC said in a sweet tone. The lady smiled, her dentures slipping. Both MC and Seven held back their laughs.  
“There’s Jumin!” Called out Seven. “I’ll be right back. Can you handle the guests for a moment?”  
“Sure, but don’t leave me waiting,” MC sang out.  
“Of course not, Milady.”  
Seven tipped his imaginary hat before chasing after Jumin, leaving MC to greet the guests all by herself.  
Seven returned moments later, tailed by a relucant Jumin.  
“Jumin agreed to replace us for door duty,” Seven said, smiling widely. He held a hand out, urging MC to take it.  
“...Why? What did you do to him?”  
Jumin grumbled. “He didn’t do anything, surprisingly. I agreed to door duty so you two could enjoy the party.”  
“And I shall be forever indebted to you, Jumin. Shall we, MC?”  
She placed her hand into Seven’s outstretched one, allowing him to lead her into the crowd.  
“We’re free,” MC cheered, spinning around in her dress. “What should we do now?”  
“Spike the punch?”  
“Uh, no. Oh! We should make out in the closet,” she offered jokingly.  
Seven smirked. “You took the words right out of my mouth.”  
“Seven, I wasn’t being serious...”  
He was already leading her away from the crowd, sneaking around the back of the stage. “Well, I am.”  
The closet door creaked open, revealing an assortment of cleaning items.  
“Seven?! Are you crazy?” MC hissed. She pulled back against Seven’s strength, but he just laughed.  
“What’s the issue?”  
“We could get caught.”  
“So? That’s what makes it fun,” he said as he pulled MC into the room, shutting the door quietly behind them.  
“God, I can’t see anything in here,” she mumbled, her toe hitting something hard.  
“Ouch. You kicked me.”  
“Oops. Sorry. Well, this is fun and all, but we should really get back to the party- Seven, what are you doing?”  
His hands had found their way to MC’s waist, one hand holding her against his body as the other explored up her back, finally resting against the back of her neck. He traced circles against her bare skin gently, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
“Kissing you,” he murmured, leaning down slightly to press his lips against hers.  
MC kissed him back, slowly but surely, her hands moving beneath his arms and resting on his surprisingly muscular back.  
Sevens lips parted, taking MC by surprise when he added tongue into the kiss. She didn’t object, however, and was more than happy to fall deeper into the kiss.  
Seven stepped forward, backing MC into a wall.  
“Careful,” she said, laughing against Seven’s desperate lips.  
“I’m always careful.”  
His lips sped up, trailing from her mouth to her neck and back up. His hands, too, explored, cupping her ass and tickling her thigh, before they were once again held around her.  
Then MC was off the floor, her legs wound tightly around Sevens waist, squirming around for some kind of sensation where she needed it most.  
“Want some help?” he said, with what MC could only imagine as a dumb grin on his face.  
“Please.”  
Seven held her up with one strong arm as the other moved between her legs, hitching her dress above her hips as he stroked her inner thigh. He felt her quiver beneath his touch, a smirk growing on his face.  
MC ran her fingers through Sevens thick hair, tilting his head back for better access to his mouth.  
“Quit teasing me, Seven,” MC groaned as she took matters into her own hands. She pushed aside her soaked underwear, dipping a finger into the slit and rubbing circles on her sensitive clit.  
Sevens mouth moved from her lips to her neck, kissing along her jaw, nibbling and licking along her collarbone. He slid his hand down MC’s underwear, pulling her hand away from her aching cunt, making her whine in annoyance.  
“Sorry,” he said, replacing the loss of her warmth with his own hand.  
MC tensed up under his gentle but firm touch, relaxing slowly as he found his rhythm, his finger- now fingers- pulsing in and out methodically. She moaned breathlessly against the skin of his neck, grinding her hips deeper into the motion.  
Seven removed his fingers, paying special attention now to her clit, causing her to yelp and moan into his skin, trying to keep quiet.  
MC could feel it now; the memorable build up of pressure, like the tallest part of the rollecoaster just before the drop. Her stomach tied its self into knots as her hips stuttered against Seven’s touch.  
“More,” she pleaded, unable to manage any more words.  
“As you wish,” he replied in a low voice.  
The pressure against her clit grew, moving faster but still rhythmically.  
Finally, The rollercoaster dropped.  
MC’s body relaxed after one final cry out, relying on Seven to hold her up. She heard him chuckle quietly as he kissed her once more.  
“And we didn’t even get caught,” he whispered into her ear, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face.  
“You mean we haven’t been caught yet,” she replied breathlessly. MC got onto her own two feet, her legs shaky and weak.  
“What do you mean?”  
“What do you mean, ‘What do you mean?’”  
“...do you not want to go back to the party?”  
“Well, yes, but... fair’s fair, no?” She answered quietly, snaking her arms around Seven’s waist. MC kissed the sweet spot where his neck met his shoulder.  
“Oh. I see what’s happening here,” he said, stroking MC’s hair encouragingly.  
She fumbled around to find Seven’s belt, unhooking it and the button that lay beneath it.  
He was completely hard, obviously very turned on by MC’s earlier endeavours.  
“Were you really going to go out there with this?” She asked, trying to suppress a surprised laugh.  
“What? Of course not. I was gonna let you leave, and then... ya know...”  
MC shook her head at his ridiculousness as she felt his firm length in her hand. “How... charming,” she whispered.  
MC took to the ground, her knees against the cold linoleum floor, and stroked his dick slowly. Seven’s breath shuddered, laying a tense hand on MC’s shoulder.  
She wrapped her lips around Seven’s tip, letting his length fill her mouth and throat.  
“Good girl,” crooned Seven, his voice velvety and low. He put a hand in her hair, gently pressing himself deeper into her.  
MC should not have been turned on by that- but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t.  
Once again, her hand slid under her dress, and under her panties, desperate to touch herself. Her fingers pumped in and out of herself, following the same rhythm as Seven when he pushed her head down onto his stiff cock.  
She moaned around his dick, which Seven echoed.  
Touching herself felt great, but it was nothing compared to that high before. MC needed a higher dose, something stronger, to reach a euphoric finish.  
MC pulled away from Seven’s dick, making him whimper as he released the firm grip that he had on her hair.  
“Is something wrong?” He asked, searching for her face in the dark. He cupped her cheeks, rubbing his thumb along the prominent bone.  
“No, not at all,” she muttered breathlessly. “I just...”  
MC shuffled her underwear down to her ankles, stepping out of them carefully, using Sevens shoulders as support.  
“I just wanted to go further,” MC finally finished, to Seven’s relief.  
“Oh? I’ve got no complaints,” he said back, cheerful intonation in his voice.  
“Perfect.”  
MC wasted no time in hitching one leg around Seven’s hip, standing on the ball of her foot. Carefully, she guided Seven’s erection to her opening, slowly dropping her weight onto it.  
She inhaled sharply, the piercing sensation thrilling and painful, but in the best possible way.  
Seven was more than happy to press MC’s body flush against his as he bucked his hips, groaning and cursing under his breath.  
He thrusted in and out, feeling himself grow closer to climax as his legs grew shaky.  
“Almost there,” he growled, holding MC even tighter to him, finding an angle that let him go even deeper.  
MC’s wall clamped and tightened around Seven as she urged herself closer to orgasm, fighting the urge to cry out as she finally reached climax, breathing heavily while her whole body shook. It was also enough to send Seven over the edge, and he quickly pulled out from her, warm cum pooling into his hand.  
“Oh, fuck,” he mumbled, feeling increasingly gross as he grew hyper aware of the situation.  
“Did something happen?” asked MC worriedly. She knelt to the floor and searched around for her panties as Seven began to explain.  
“Finished in my hand. Shit,” he complained, shaking his head.  
“That’s all?” MC said. She pulled her found underwear back over her legs and up.  
She found Seven in the dark, following down his shoulder with her hand until she found his outstretched palm.  
“Here,” she whispered, pulling it towards her.  
Suddenly, Seven felt a cool wetness against his hand. A tongue- MC was cleaning him up with her tongue.  
“Uh-”  
She dropped his hand back down to his side. MC flattened her hair as though nothing had happened, combing through it with her fingers. She also readjusted her dresses skirt, hoping she didn’t look to disrupted.  
“Are you ready to go?” She asked, reaching for his hand. The other reached up to his hair, smoothing it and making him presentable. Seven brushed off his vest and fixed the cuffs of his sleeve.  
“Yeah, I think so.”  
“I’ll go first,” said MC, pressing a kiss to Seven’s cheek. “Come out in a few minutes. Thank you, Seven.”  
MC snuck out of the room, checking left and right before closing the door silently behind her. Seven counted on his fingers the seconds until he could leave as well.  
The party seemed undisturbed when he returned, and Seven immediately began to search for MC. She was over by Jumin and Yoosung, sipping on some kind of orange drink.  
“Hey,” Seven said, squeezing MC’s shoulder as he sat on the stool beside her.  
“Can we get you anything, Luciel?” asked Jumin.  
Yoosung smiled smugly. “Something other than a plan B, perhaps?”  
Seven’s slight smile fell from his face.  
Had it been that obvious?


End file.
